Curiosidades para los curiosos
by Mto
Summary: Si alguna vea se han preguntado...¿Cual es el final de yu-gi-oh?,¿Y esta foto de Kaiba con el pelo verde?,¿Que es yu-gi-oh R,¿Qué pasó con la familia de Yugi?..he aquí todas las respuestas,lo único que tienen que hacer es curiosear.CAP3
1. Default Chapter

Mto: Hola a todos los que decidieron leer este Fic, que más que Fic es una lista de curiosidades. La meta es intercambiar conocimientos por medio de preguntas y sugerencias. Los que dicen confirmado es porque los puedo probar con fotografías, paginas web, etc.  
  
NOTA: Si cualquier autor siente que le he robado su idea, discúlpeme. Para aclarar cualquier duda no duden en dejarme un review o escribirme a   
  
1-Sabían que hace cuatro millones de años existió un faraón el cual según varios egiptólogos es un total misterio. CONFIRMADO  
  
2-Sabían que el anime fue primero hecho a base del primero de los siete mangas, pero fue un total fracaso. Este primer intento no se parecía en mucho a los actuales, una de las diferencias más notorias es la existencia de Miho.  
  
Además el duelo de monstruos apenas se empezaba. Luego lo intentaron de nuevo, pero comenzaron la historia desde el duelo de monstruos. Actualmente creo que van por la 5 o 6 temporada.  
  
Después de esto en América la compañía 4Kids decidió comprar el anime, el cual transformaron de tal manera que fuera aceptado por todo público. Por estos cambios es que muchas personas no llaman a Yu-Gi-Oh un verdadero anime. INCOMPLETO  
  
3-Sabían que los nombres Isis y Seth (Ishizu y Seto) pertenecen a la leyenda de Osiris. La leyenda dice que Isis, esposa de Osiris, enterró a su esposo el cual había sido asesinado por Seth.  
  
Al saber esto Seth decidió descuartizar su cuerpo para que así no alcanzara la vida eterna (el cuerpo era sagrado y muy importante para alcanzar la vida eterna en la mitología egipcia). Lo único que pudo hacer Isis fue juntar las partes de su cuerpo he enterrarlo de nuevo.  
  
Sin embargo, según la leyenda, debido al des balance entre lo terrenal he espiritual, Osiris no alcanzó llegar a donde debía y se convirtió en el dios de los muertos vivientes.¿Tendrá esto algo que ver con la serie? CONFIRMADO  
  
4-Sabían que la película de Yu-Gi-Oh estará en cines americanos a partir del 13 de agosto. Sin embargo esta no se parece en nada a la fue vista por los Japoneses. Al parecer hay dos películas. CONFIRMADO  
  
5- Sabían que en el romance de Yugi Moto y Tea hay mucho más que contar de lo que aparenta la serie de 4Kids.  
  
Según he visto Yugi ya le ha dicho varias ocasiones a Tea que le gusta, pero esta lo ha rechazado y secretamente. Conforme avanzan los capítulos (Reencuentro con Rebeca) ella se da cuenta que al que ama es a Yami, pero cree que es Yugi.  
  
Mientras tanto Rebeca siente más que amistad por Yugi y se la pasa coqueteándole lo que hace que Tea sienta celos pero no por Yugi sino por Yami y ella no lo sabe. EN PROCESO DE CONFIRMACION  
  
Mto: Espero que les gustara, no olviden dejar un review. 


	2. CAP2

Mto: Gracias a todos, por lo preciosos reviews!!!! Como ya saben de que se trata esto no les repito la hablada del principio. Como ya les dije, GRACIAS!!!  
  
Gabe Logan: Vaya tu siempre apoyando mis Fis, a ti te doy un millón de gracias.  
  
MaRcE BKN:Te dije que teníamos gustos parecidos, ves nuestras mentes no trabajan tan diferente. Además tu te quedas con tu Yami y yo con mi Yugi ; y luego mandamos a volar a Tea y a la Rebaka.¿Te parece?   
  
Tea Mazaki: Muchas Gracias  
  
Guerrera lunar: Al fin alguien que entiende con la onda de investigar. Sabes además de que te digan que la tele idiotiza, no es tan malo como que te digan luego que por que no vas a hacer una tarea o algo así --. Gracias por tus investigaciones creo que sé con que unirlo pero se me hace que tengo que investigar un poquito más.  
  
The blues eyes white dragon: Es cierto que a Tea le gusta Yugi, pero le gusta más Yami. Es que ella esta loca. No me cae mal, pero es que esta loca.  
  
Pandorak-chan: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y tu apoyo. Como ves coloque tu idea.  
  
Cocaine Kidz: Y despúes yo me pregunto por que no solo traducen las voces y ya.  
  
CAP-2  
  
6-Sabían que los artículos del millenium guardan más secretos que ellos mismos. Por ejemplo nunca se han preguntado: ¿que tiene que ver ese ojo en el centro de cada uno de ellos? Bueno pues es muy simple es como un tipo de amuleto llamado"Wadjet" el cual te protege de algo llamado el mal de ojo. El mal de ojo es como una especie de maldición o por a si decirlo una mala suerte. ¿Será acaso esta la manera en que el rompecabezas puede alejar al mal? CONFIRMADO  
  
7-Sabían que la familia de Yugi es más grande de lo que parece. Bueno tampoco es que esta sea enorme, pero si se sabe de la existencia de su madre la cual olímpicamente 4Kids "olvido" nombrar (razón por la que todavía entiendo). CONFIRMADO  
  
8-Sabían que si de cabello se trata en Yu-Gi-Oh hay mucho de que hablar. Pues si, no leyeron mal estoy hablando de cabello. A lo que me refiero es que de temporada en temporada, de manga a anime, hasta incluso de compañía en compañía. Los diferentes estilos y colores cambiaron mucho. Para explicarme mejor he aquí tres ejemplos. SETO KAIBA: Al aparecer en las primeras series el CEO traía un traje igual al de Noa y cabello verde. Luego al fracasar esta temporada, se inicio otra vez el anime pero desde el duelo de mounstros y aparecía con el cabello castaño. Extraño ¿no?. SERENITY WHEELER: El caso de Serenity es nuy parecido al de Seto pero el de ella paso de cabello morado claro (como el de Miho) que le llegaba a los hombros a un cabello castaño que le llegaba a la cintura. MOKUBA KAIBA: Cuando lo vemos en el manga tine el cabello tan largo que en una foto ni siqiera se le ven los ojos, pero en el anime lo tiene hasta a los hombros. CONFIRMADO  
  
9-Sabían que cada personaje de Yu-Gi-Oh tiene un gusto singular en lo que se habla de comida.  
  
Marik Ishtar Comida Favorita: Koshari Comida que disgusta: Carne  
  
Tristan Taylor Comida Favorita: Okonomiyaki Comida que disgusta: Sojas fermentadas  
  
Tea Gardner Comida Favorita: Ramen Comida que disgusta: Ñames rallados  
  
Joey Wheeler Comida Favorita: Kare Rice Comida que disgusta: Pera  
  
Yugi Muto Comida Favorita: Hamburguesa Comida que disgusta:shallot. (es como una cebolla)  
  
Seto Kaiba Comida Favorita: Frougras Comida que disgusta: Oden  
  
Mokuba Kaiba Comida Favorita : Chocolate Comida que disgusta: Serori  
  
Ryou Bakura Comida Favorita: Chucream Comida que disgusta: Namagaki  
  
Ryuji Otogi Comida Favorita: Hamburguesa Comida que disgusta: Comida china y vinagre Ishizu Ishtar Comida Favorita: Omari Comida que disgusta: Carne  
  
10-¿Sabían ya de las escenas que quitan en YGO? Pues si no sabían he aquí unas cuantas. A-Cuando antes de irse de la isla de Pegasus Bakura chupa el ojo del millenium. B-Cuando Yami Marik le saca la lengua a Yami. C-Cuando en el vestuario de la maga oscura aparece un extraño diamante rojo en cambio de su estrella apocalíptica. D-Cuando las Harpies Ladys están más tapadas con azul en el pecho. E-Cuando en el recuerdo de Tea cuando Yugi le rescata, en la versión 4kids, el sujeto que la encierra solo le quiere robar, y en la versión original , quería filmarla desnuda. F-Cuando los empleados de Pegasus atacan a balazos a Seto Kaiba amenazándolo para que le entregara a Pegasus su   
  
11-Sabían que 4Kids también le agrega algunas escenas a YGO. En este caso esta la parte en que ellos van a la realidad virtual con Mai. Bueno y también esta la canción del principió donde solo ponen algunos pedazos del video original y luego hacen la canción como se les da la gana. ¿Si tan solo pusieran los videos originales? Nada les costaba. ¿No   
  
12-¿Sabían que Yugi es un enano?...Bueno eso si ya lo sabían, pero cuanto exactamente. Yugi Muto mide 1.53 (No se burlen yo mido eso...bueno tienen razón soy una enana).Mientras que Tristan 1.80, Joey 1.78, Tea 1.70, Seto 1.86, Ryou 1.76, Duke 1.79, Ishizu 1.76 y finalmente Moki 1.46. Así que si de estatura hablamos no me imagino a Tea con Yugi...Bueno casi se me olvida Yami mide 1.65. Que tarados los amigos de Yugi que no se dan cuenta de que crece 12cm... no mentira. COMPLETO  
  
Les quería decir que tengo un rumor de lo que va a pasar en el final, pero no sé si ponerlo. ¿Díganme que hacer?  
  
Para terminar esta tica le quiere dar especiales gracias a: Gabe Logan, Guerrera lunar, y pandorak-chan.  
  
Nos vemos luego, no olviden dejar review.  
  
SAYONARA BYE BYE 


	3. CAP3

Mto: Hola a todos. Aquí estoy de vuelta con algunas curiosidades más para compartir. Por cierto sino quieren saber el final no lean la número 19 ni la número 20.  
  
Guerrera lunar: Si, yo sé lo que se siente no poder leer el manga, pero sabes hay una página donde se pueden leer partes de la traducción del Manga en inglés. Si te interesa saber la página házmelo saber por medio de un review y te daré la dirección. A propósito no te preocupes que eso no es ignorancia, es que a veces se me sube a la cabeza lo de sabihonda (que autoestima, ¿no?) y como me creo la investigadora privada uso los nombres Japoneses U. Bueno como dice Rex alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no?, de cualquier forma Otogi es Duke Devlin. Por cierto lo del significado de los nombres esta bien interesante. De hecho estaba trabajando en un proyecto algo parecido, pero con todos los nombres. Gracias por la idea.  
  
Yami leria: Es cierto que las cartas de la versión Japonesa son muy diferentes a las Americanas. Sin embargo son tantas que me tardaría un año entero en todas las cartas. TT Aún así no os preocupéis xq´ como todas las sugerencias son validadas habrá una curiosidad solo para las cartas. .Por cierto se supone que en el manga Yami es más pequeño que en el anime. Fue un error mío, ya que creo que les di la medida del manga. Sin embargo no estoy totalmente segura, ya que si midiera 1.73 sería más alto que Tea.¡Investigare más, no te preocupes!  
  
Radical-Duel-SexySlayer:Me da mucho gusto que aprendieras cosas nuevas. Muchas gracias.  
  
Gabe Logan:Tu siempre apoyandome, muchas gracias. Oye te debo una U, no lo olvides.  
  
Hermilidi:Obviamente no puede faltar el q´ divertido verdad.  
  
NETHED:Lo siento por no responderte en el Cap. pasado pero es que esta página trabaja muy lento y cuando leí tu review ya había subido las nuevas curiosidades. En fin para que no se me haga muy largo el cuento perdóname, please. A propósito yo adoro lo de Egipto también.Sin embargo debo informarte que tu primer curiosidad tiene una pequeña falla ya que en la sexta temporada se ve que una parte del palacio es el templo de Luxor (todavía en construcción) hecho por Amenhotep III y Ramsses II, por lo tanto es imposible. Al fin y al cabo tu curiosidad me ayudo ya que juntas descubrimos una nueva. Por cierto la segunda es fantástica solo que necesito el significado de todos los nombres, por lo tanto investigar más. Gracias.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-  
  
13-¿Sabían de las escenas que quitan en YGO versión Americana?...bueno si lo saben pero no creo que las sepan todas. Por lo menos yo no las sé. Aquí tienen algunas por parte mis ayudantes.  
  
A- Donde Tea esta en el baño portátil de Mai y esta ultima vigila afuera, Mai empieza a recordar su pasado como talladora de cartas en un casino. Al mismo tiempo Joey y Tristan tratan de mirarla con la excusa de querer ayudarla mientras que Yugi trata de detenerlos. Sin embargo reciben ambos un golpe por parte de Mai.  
  
B- En la versión americana de YGO, el miembro de los 5 grandes que lucha contra Tea quiere obtener su cuerpo solo por que si, y en la original, el era un pervertido que deseaba jugar con su cuerpo a su gusto. CONFIRMADO  
  
14- Sabían ya el XQ´la sombra en los ojos de los personajes de YGO, por ejemplo en los ojos de Marik, Odion o hasta del propio Yami. Bueno déjenme contarles que según leí por ahí, se dice que se pinta esa sombra para proteger los ojos de los rayos del sol. Y ya que todos los personajes tienen un contacto con Egipto...puede que tengan razón. RUMOR  
  
15-Sabían que la familia de Yugi Muto todavía es más grande. Pues al parecer el padre de Yugi esta de viaje por razones de trabajo según contesto Kazuki Takahashi en una   
  
16-Sabían que si de cartas hablamos, las originales (japonesas) son totalmente diferentes a las demás (Americanas). Bueno y es que por la supuesta censura las cartas las cuales deberían estar completamente desnudas aparecen con la elfa mística y amistad brillante. Pero las cosas más extrañas son como los cambios en cartas como ¨ Renace al monstruo ¨ las cuales cambian totalmente. Y no podemos olvidar los símbolos apocalípticos que están en el fondo de la carta Exodia o como la estrella de la maga oscura.  
  
17- Sabían ya de las muchas construcciones que se encuentran en el ¨Memory Realm¨ de Yami. Por ejemplo el templo de Luxor, el valle de los reyes, la avenida de las esfinges y el obelisco. Todas estas construcciones datan de la época de Amenhotep III. COMPLETO  
  
18-¿Sabían ya cuando cumplen años los personajes de YGO?...Bueno, pues sino aquí tienen las   
  
Marik Ishtar: 23 de Diciembre Tristan Taylor: 19 de Abril Tea Gardner: 18 de Agosto Joey Wheeler: 1 de Enero Yugi Muto: 4 de junio Seto Kaiba: 25 de Octubre Mokuba Kaiba: Julio 7 Ryou Bakura: 2 de Setiembre Ryuji Otogi: 28 de Febrero Ishizu Ishtar: 5 de Abril  
  
19-¿Sabían ya que nada es lo que parece?...Si, talvez se preguntan que estoy hablando. Bueno empecemos con que ustedes ven a Yami como el lindo faraón en el ¨Memory Realm¨...bla bla bla...Bueno pues resulta que NO. Todo lo del ¨Memory Realm¨ es una mentira (bueno no todo solo el final). Al fin y al cabo solo digamos que después de 40 episodios todos se dan cuenta de que solo es un juego (algo decepcionarte si me preguntan TT ) pues resulta que este juego es algo como el duelo de monstruos. Pues más o menos entendí al descubrir su pasado la oscuridad en Yami crece más y más hasta que al final todo termina con un duelo (algo un poco obvio no). Al fin y al cabo el vencedor entre Yami y Yugi...Lo siento se me olvidó...no mentira...es Yugi y como perdedor Yami debe permanecer encerrado en su mundo por siempre y para siempre. Es algo triste. ¿no? INCOMPLETO  
  
20-Sabían ya...¿Que diablos es Yu-Gi-Oh R? Pues resulta que al terminar Yu- Gi-Oh, comienza una nueva etapa llamada Yu-Gi-Oh R. Sin embargo no tiene nada que ver con el original. a propósito todavía no se sabe de que viene la R, pero según especulaciones es algo como "Reloaded, Return, Relashionship, etc". la historia trata de que Ilusiones Industriales se apodera de Kaiba Corp mientras Seto se encuentra en América. Al mismo tiempo el hermano de Pegasus, Tenma Yakou, quiere tomar venganza XQ Yugi le arruinó la vida a su hermano...bueno eso más o menos. COMPLETO  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Ayudantes: Guerrera lunar, Yami leria, Gabe Logan, NETHED 


End file.
